


Pink is for Girls

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: platonic robbie + steph, trans!stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Stephanie starts feeling increasingly dysphoric after she begins to grow facial hair





	

Stephanie slammed the shaving razor down on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated having to shave every other morning. She hated getting those glances when she went to the mall. She hated being called “young man” or “stephen.” She hated never feeling valid. She stormed out of the bathroom of Robbie’s and threw herself into the nearest chair, holding her head in her hands and beginning to cry. She heard gentle footsteps against the cold metal floor but she didn't look up. 

“...Stephanie? You okay?” Robbie’s voice echoed through the lair and through her head. Ever since she'd started growing facial hair, too much to ignore anymore, he'd let her down in his lair to use his razor. She didn't have the strength to ask her uncle to buy her one, no matter how supportive he was. 

“I'm not a real girl,” she told him, her voice wracked by sobs. At last, she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and full of water. “What kind of girl has to tell other people they're a girl?”  
She saw Robbie’s face tighten. “Stephanie,” he said, “You're a beautiful young lady. What's got you thinking like this all of a sudden?” 

She felt a pang of anger surge through her. His words felt empty to her; they were just lies now. “I'm… I'm disgusting, Robbie,” she whimpered, hiding her face in the arm of his orange chair. She cried openly, not caring who heard or saw her shake and tremble against the soft padding of the seat. 

There was a hand on her shoulder, a warm and comforting presence in a world where she was alone. 

“You're body doesn't determine your gender, Stephanie, it's the person inside who does.”  
His voice was soft, and deep. The words he spoke and the way he spoke them made her feel secure for a moment, but dysphoria still gnawed at the back of her mind. She heard him shuffle in place besides the chair and felt a great appreciation for him being able to comfort her while still being an awkward, bumbling mess. 

“I… things will get easier, Stephanie, I promise,” he said. For the first time in a long time, she believed him. She was quiet again as her breathing slowed and returned to normal, and so he added, “Can I… do your makeup for you, Steph?” 

She smiled and chuckled. “Yes, please,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumbl request!! I'll probably write some more for this one?


End file.
